


Box Five

by anotherdiana



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M, philippe POV, philippe finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdiana/pseuds/anotherdiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what I'm doing with my life. This is Erik/Raoul. Philippe POV. I love it when Philippe finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Box Five

The Opera Populaire was an Eden for bachelors. There were dozens of pretty young dancers, all eager for a handsome, rich man to take them to dinner. And so Philippe held a box season after season, visiting at least once a week. Raoul had declined his invitation to join him this evening, which was a shame. As far as Philippe was aware, Raoul had never seriously courted a girl, and certainly never visited the dancers after the performance. And although he did often stop to chat with one of the singers during rehearsals, he insisted she was only a childhood friend.

So in place of his young brother, Philippe had brought three of his close friends, all single, and all sharing his fondness for ballerinas. They’d already emptied several bottles of good champagne, and were in a most agreeable mood as they waited for the opera to start. At present, his friends were distracted by a show being put on by a couple in one of the boxes across the auditorium.

“I don’t suppose they realise we can see them!” laughed Rémi, as he refilled his glass. Philippe glanced across.

Seated in the box was a tall, refined man in a suit that looked as though it cost more than any Philippe owned. The man was mostly obscured from view by the squirming blond sitting sideways across his lap. The boy, surely he was no older than eighteen, was wriggling impatiently, and their lips were locked together in a feverish embrace.

Philippe tried to keep his eyes averted from the display, but without closing his eyes completely he couldn’t miss the boy hurriedly moving to straddle his companion, pushing forward, rocking their hips together. The other man was arching up to meet him, sliding his hands down, tugging his shirt out of his waistband… Philippe turned his back on the couple.

“Well, that’s one sure-fire way to make your family proud!” Philippe retorted sarcastically, already feeling sorry for the young boy’s parents, who were likely people of status, and surely couldn’t approve of their son making such an exhibition of himself. Rémi just laughed, and raised his opera glasses to get a closer look.

“Good god!” he exclaimed. “Philippe, isn’t that your brother!?”

Philippe turned abruptly, snatching up his own glasses. He swore violently.

“Excuse me, gentlemen.”

 

 


End file.
